Rendezvous
by JediFeral
Summary: Jacqueline goes with d'Artagnan on a couple of days off...complete


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Musketeers or Young Blades. Don't sue me!

Author: JediJen21

Rate: PG/PG13

Genre: Romance

Characters: Jacqueline Roget and D'Artagnan Jr.

Chapter One:

Jacqueline headed into the stables. She stopped when she saw d'Artagnan stroking her horse. For a split moment, she wished she were the horse, having d'Artagnan stroking her face and whispering wonderful things into her ear…

Jacqueline mentally slapped herself. "What are you doing?" she hissed in his ear. He jumped and turned to face her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," he said.

"What were you doing to my horse?" she questioned him, arms folded across her chest.

D'Artagnan looked away guiltily. "Nothing. Do you want to join me for breakfast?"

"You saddled my horse."

"And mine is over there," he said pointing. Jacqueline glanced at his horse then turned her eyes back to him.

"It's after dinner. Why do you want me to join you for breakfast?"

"I was hoping since we both have tomorrow off that we could go swimming," he said. He glanced at her face which was staring blankly at him. Quickly he turned away from her and started to take the saddle off her horse. "I'm sorry. I just thought you would be exhausted."

Jacqueline's hand on his stilled him. "I would love to go with you. Just give me a few minutes."

"I'll meet you outside the garrison," he said. She couldn't help smiling at the excitement on his face. Jacqueline hurried back to her room.

As she shut her door carefully, she started to go through one of her trunks and almost laughed as she pulled out a dress. She put it in one of her bags. She had only just bought this dress and wasn't willing to admit she had bought it just to wear for d'Artagnan. "Stop it," she scolded herself. "He is a friend and doesn't think of you that way."

But inside her head she was thinking, _"Why would he want me to go with him then?"_

Sighing, she picked up her bag and locked her door just before heading towards d'Artagnan who had kept his word that he would be outside waiting for her. Charles II, king of England, didn't keep his promises, but d'Artagnan always did.

She mounted her horse after putting the bag inside one of her saddle bags. She smiled at d'Artagnan. He was so happy. Why would he be so happy with her coming with him if he thought of her only as a friend? Why would he have gone to so much trouble? After they were safely outside the city, Jacqueline turned to him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

D'Artagnan smirked. Even in the nighttime she could see that famous smirk that she loved so much. "Stop it," she whispered. D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow to her.

"Now you are telling me to stop before I start something? Am I getting easy to read?" he teased.

Jacqueline blushed and was thankful that he could not see it in the dark. A full moon shown down on them but the trees gave them cover as they rode on.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked again.

"It's a surprise. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure if you would come with me. After all, you usually think I'm flirting when I ask you to go some where."

"Well tonight you went to the trouble of saddling both our horses. I thought it wouldn't hurt if I tagged along."

D'Artagnan smiled. "We have to be back at the garrison by the morning after tomorrow. I hope you don't mind spending two nights with me."

Jacqueline blushed even redder, if it was possible. "Don't get any ideas."

"What did you grab out of your room?"

"I went to get a gun, just in case you get grabby," she teased.

"_Might as well shoot me now,"_ he thought. He looked over at her and could tell she was blushing. He'd rather shoot himself in the foot than tell her she was. She would get embarrassed and close herself off for the remainder of the trip. D'Artagnan smiled innocently at her. "So you went back for a dress?"

Jacqueline turned away from him. "No. I…I…"

She felt his hand on hers. "Don't worry. Only another mile and you will get to be a woman again," he whispered in her ear. "I promise you will be able to roam around all day if you like in the dress."

Jacqueline felt his breath on her neck and felt goose bumps crawl on her arms. She smiled thinking of how foolish she was being. She was probably just a burden to him. He had to protect a secret that he didn't have a choice over. Not only was her life in danger, but his was too. They turned off the road about three quarters of a mile later. He obviously came here often.

The cottage seemed to form in front of her eyes. No longer was she tired. She felt like she could stay up all night…with d'Artagnan. Jacqueline mentally smacked herself for the third time that night. She stopped her horse and was about to dismount when he came around and held out his hands to her.

"May I help you down, Milady?" he asked. She was tempted to say no but he was already reaching up to her. Jacqueline swung one leg over and felt d'Artagnan hold onto her waist as he lifted her to the ground. She looked into his eyes as she felt her feet on the ground. For a minute she thought he was going to kiss her, and he looked like he wanted to.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper. D'Artagnan smiled softly as he reached up and pulled the fake beard off her chin.

"A lady shouldn't have to wear one of these," he whispered back. Jacqueline reached up and took the ponytail out of her hair.

"I guess I'll have to get used to being a lady again," she said to him. D'Artagnan was only a few inches from her. She could feel his breath on her face. She reached up and put a hand on his chest. "I should change."

D'Artagnan smirked.

"No, you cannot watch," she said before he could voice his thoughts. She took her saddle bag from her horse's side and headed to the door. "Will you unsaddle the horses?" she asked turning back around.

"Yes, Milady. I will do what ever you wish me to."

Jacqueline smiled. "I'll start a fire inside."

D'Artagnan smiled back at her.

Jacqueline quickly started a fire in the fireplace then turned back to her saddle bag. She looked outside the window and noticed d'Artagnan had his back to her. He was closing the door to the barn that she hadn't noticed before. The horses were already unsaddled? Jacqueline quickly went behind a changing screen in the room and started to put on her dress. She heard the door open.

"It's just me, Jacqueline," d'Artagnan's voice said from the doorway. She heard his footsteps go over towards the fireplace.

Jacqueline finished dressing and looked at herself in a mirror that was next to the screen. "Do I look like a lady?" she asked d'Artagnan. He turned and looked at her. For a minute all he could do was stare at her.

God she was gorgeous. He should have done this sooner. A woman shouldn't have to parade as a man, especially someone as beautiful as Jacqueline, on the inside an out.

"Are you just going to gape at me all night?" her voice brought him back to reality.

"I brought some wine and food, if you're hungry," he said. He quickly composed himself and went over to the table where he had set everything down. Jacqueline came up behind him.

"You are so sweet," she whispered. He turned to find her smiling at him, admiring him.

"Thank you. Wait, was that a compliment?"

"Don't get comfortable. I don't give them often."

"I noticed."

The two laughed softly.

"Jacqueline, I was wondering something," he said. Jacqueline sat down at the table. He sat down next to her. "When I asked you to come with me to America, you said your destiny was to fight for France."

Jacqueline nodded. "I remember. I was holding the infant you thought was yours at the time."

"I want to know if you would…if you had…do you have feelings for me."

Jacqueline lowered her eyes. "I know you love me."

D'Artagnan took her hand. "Of course I love you. What man in his right mind wouldn't? I want to know if my feelings are misplaced."

"No, d'Artagnan." She stopped and looked up at him. "It's funny that I always told myself that you loved me like a friend."

"I do, but I am in love with you too."

"How can you love me? I have to pretend to be a man! I'm a fugitive," she stopped herself before saying she was a peasant. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that was the only reason they couldn't be together.

"I don't care about those things, Jacqueline! I love you. I will do anything for you!" he said. "I don't even care that you are a peasant."

Jacqueline's eyes flew up to his. It was as if he was reading her thoughts.

"Do you love me? Yes or no."

Jacqueline licked her lips. She could lie to everyone in the world, even to herself, but never could she lie to this man. "Yes," she whispered.

D'Artagnan cupped her face. "Are you in love with me?"

Jacqueline nodded. "I am in love with you, but we cannot…the cardinal…"

"Forget him. It is just you and me, Jacqueline and d'Artagnan for these next two nights. There is no France, Cardinal Mazarin, or fugitives." He smiled at her. "As long as we are here, I want it to be just you and me. Do not let the outside world interfere. That is why we have taken so long to announce our feelings for one another."

"D'Artagnan, I don't know what to say," Jacqueline said on the verge of tears.

"Say you love me."

"I love you."

D'Artagnan pressed his lips to hers for a second but when he pulled back he felt the heat radiating from their lips. He pressed his lips against hers again for a longer time. Jacqueline kissed him back.

Jacqueline kissed him. This woman who beat him with a sword almost every day. This woman who turned him down so many times. This woman who over all others had captured his heart. His Jacqueline kissed him. He ran his hands through her long dark hair that had teased him so much after seeing it down the first time so long ago. He deepened the kiss, ready to pull back if she gave him any sign of wanting him to stop. They were together finally. After so long, he had Jacqueline in his arms. Life was perfect.

Chapter Two:

Jacqueline woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window she slept near. For a rather small cottage, there were two rooms. One bedroom and the other was the kitchen where d'Artagnan had set up a bed for himself. She glanced over at the door that was still slightly open. She could smell the food d'Artagnan was cooking in the kitchen. Slowly stretching, Jacqueline crawled out of the bed and changed into the gown she had worn when visiting Charles II. That seemed like ages ago. Would she really have left d'Artagnan?

Knowing herself, Jacqueline knew she would have high-tailed it back just to see his smiling face in the morning. Jacqueline was brushing her hair when a slight knock interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see d'Artagnan smiling at her.

"Breakfast is on the table, Jacqueline," he said. He looked her up and down.

"Breakfast before I beat you with a sword? Now there's a change for us," Jacqueline taunted him. D'Artagnan rolled his eyes then disappeared from the doorway.

Jacqueline sighed to herself. Last night was the first real conversation she and d'Artagnan had. They talked about everything from her childhood, his childhood, to what they wanted in the future. Jacqueline took a deep breath then headed into the kitchen area. D'Artagnan had a vase of flowers in the middle of the table. He turned when he heard her footsteps.

"Good morning, love," he whispered.

"It smells wonderful. I didn't know you could cook," Jacqueline said sitting down in the chair d'Artagnan held out for her.

"Well, you learn a few things when all your Spanish friend does is talk about food," he said. He smiled from across the table from her.

"Yes, Ramon can be quite annoying that way," Jacqueline laughed.

"This is nice."

"What is?"

"Being here with you, hearing you laugh, it's nice."

Jacqueline blushed and turned her attention to the steaming plate in front of her. "It feels good to be myself for a change. And I'm a little surprised that you still like me after seeing the real me."

"I love you, all of you."

D'Artagnan started to eat his food but the taste was lost as he stared at the woman in front of him. How could she think he would think less of her after getting to know her? "Jacqueline," he whispered.

"Yes, d'Artagnan?" she whispered back. She suddenly chuckled. "Why are we whispering?"

D'Artagnan laughed with her. "I was wondering something."

"Let me guess, you want to know if I will go skinny dipping with you?" Jacqueline teased. The look on his face was priceless. She could tell he was contemplating the idea right then. "No. The answer is no."

He recomposed himself then blushed. "What do we do after all we get back?"

Jacqueline took a bite of her eggs then paused. "What do you mean?"

"Do we go back to being Jacques and d'Artagnan who hate one another?"

"I don't think I could go back that way," Jacqueline whispered. "But I wouldn't mind the sword fighting."

D'Artagnan laughed. "I will do whatever you wish."

Jacqueline reached over and put her hand in his. "Thank you."

D'Artagnan raised a brow. "For what?"

"For you being you. I like it better than the womanizer everyone pegs you to be."

"Well, I like the woman better than the man everyone pegs you to be."

Jacqueline blushed suddenly. "How will we be able to go back to being two men? I don't think I'll be able to keep my feelings in check if a woman tries to pounce on you."

"Well, Milady, I guess I will have to make sure I keep my rendezvous to myself."

"D'Artagnan!"

"I am just joking, love. Don't worry. I won't have rendezvous with anyone unless they are with you."

"Thank you."

"You had better thank me. It will be very hard to keep my hands to myself."

Jacqueline glared daggers at him.

"Now there's the look I love the most."

"What do you mean? You love it when I glare at you?" Jacqueline asked confused.

"No, I love it when I see your spirit."

"Shut up."

D'Artagnan looked away from her for a moment. "So how do you like my cooking?"

"It's edible," Jacqueline teased.

D'Artagnan acted hurt as he clutched his heart. "Your words stab my heart."

"Speaking of stabbing…"

"Are you proposing we have a sword fight? Can you fight well in a dress?" d'Artagnan teased.

"Well, how about you throw on a dress and we'll call it even."

D'Artagnan laughed as Jacqueline held her rapier to his throat.

"Do you yield?" she asked.

"Who am I yielding to? The great d'Artagnan?" he teased.

"Hey! That was uncalled for. Even though I could pull it off better than you," Jacqueline taunted. In one swift moment, d'Artagnan knocked her rapier out of her hands and pulled her down to the ground next to him.

"I don't think you could pull of being a man like my father," he said. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"Why do you despise your father so much, d'Artagnan?"

"He was never around while I grew up. It wasn't fair to me or my mother when she was still alive," he said. Jacqueline could feel the pain that came from his voice.

"Don't worry. When we have children, I will make you stay with them," she said. D'Artagnan's smile lit up his face handsomely.

"You want to have children with me?"

"No, I thought I'd have children with Ramon and Siroc so they'll be intelligent and know poetry," she replied sarcastically. "Don't you want to have children with me?"

D'Artagnan kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course, love. I would love to have a few fiery daughters running about beating their brothers with wooden swords. I would love it if they all had your eyes."

Jacqueline blushed again and looked away from him. "You should really stop that."

"What should I stop?"

"Stop making it seem as if having children running about is the only thing you look forward to in the future."

"Well, I am looking forward to the day you finally say yes to one of my proposals of marriage. Then seeing you walk down the aisle to my arms…making love to you that night for the first time…then watching you give birth to our twin sons…and watching them grow up with little sisters to protect…"

Jacqueline smiled as d'Artagnan told her this. He was looking past her as if he was seeing it all playing out for him. His eyes had lit up at the thought of having little girls. "You want a lot of children?"

"I grew up as an only child. Nothing would make me happier than having half a dozen little ones with the only woman who has ever captured my heart."

It felt weird, exciting weird, to hear d'Artagnan speak like this. At the garrison all he used to do was talk about his latest roll in the hay or flirting waitress he had won over.

"What do you want?"

His words made her think for a moment. "All I want is to be able to give you all those things you want. I want to be able to give you half a dozen children. I want to be lying in a bed next to you for the next fifty years or even longer watching our children grow up and fall in love."

D'Artagnan kissed her again. "It doesn't have to be a dream."

Jacqueline smiled. "No, it doesn't have to be. And it won't be."

Note: This story is complete!


End file.
